South Park (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's TV Show Spoof of "South Park" *Stan Marsh - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Kyle Broflovski - Dash Parr (The Incredibles; 2004) *Eric Cartman - Russell (Up) *Kenny McCormick - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Butters Stotch - Adam (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Wendy Testaburger - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bebe Stevens - Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Clyde Donovan - Elijah White (OC) *Craig Tucker - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Tweek Tweak - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) *Token Black - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Nichole Daniels - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Heidi Turner - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Shelley Marsh - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Sharon Marsh - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Randy Marsh - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Ike Broflovski - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles; 2004) *Sheila Broflovski - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles; 2004) *Gerald Broflovski - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles; 2004) *Liane Cartman - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Carol McCormick - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Stuart McCormick - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Jennifer Lopez - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Mr. Garrison - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Hat - Chucky (Child's Play) *Mr. Mackey - Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Chef - Maui (Moana) *Big Gay Al - Stan Smith (American Dad) *Mr. Kitty - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Jimbo Kern - Sherlock Gnomes (Sherlock Gnomes) *Ned Gerblanski - Gnome Watson (Sherlock Gnomes) *Terrance and Phillip - Max Jackson and Jacob Samra *Satan - Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Towelie - Z (Antz) *Mr. Hankey - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) *Evil Towel (aka GS-401) - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Gallery: Mac_(FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Stan Marsh Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Kyle Broflovski Russel in Up.jpg|Russell as Eric Cartman Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Kenny McCormick Adam Lyon sad.jpg|Adam as Butters Stotch Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck It-Ralph.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz as Wendy Testaburger Haley.jpeg|Haley Long as Bebe Stevens Elijah White as a Juvenile.png|Elijah White as Clyde Donovan Cubby.jpg|Cubby as Craig Tucker Kid-vs-kat-erin-mathews.jpg|Coop Burtonburger as Tweek Tweak Winston Steinburger.png|Winston Steinburger as Token Black Buttercup (TV Series).jpg|Buttercup as Nichole Daniels Red in Goldie & Bear 2.png|Little Red Riding Hood as Heidi Turner TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Shelley Marsh Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Sharon Marsh Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Randy Marsh The_Incredibles_-_Jack-Jack_Parr_-_Render.png|Jack-Jack Parr as Ike Broflovski Helen Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl as Sheila Broflovski Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9917.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Gerald Broflovski Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as Liane Cartman Rapunzel feels worried.jpg|Rapunzel as Carol McCormick -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider as Stuart McCormick Gothel.png Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei as Mr. Garrison Childs-play-chucky-image.jpeg|Chucky as Mr. Hat Chase Young.png|Chase Young as Mr. Mackey Maui.jpg|Maui as Chef Stan Smith.png|Stan Smith as Big Gay Al Pikachu in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Pikachu as Mr. Kitty ThKD0JQBIF.jpg|Sherlock Gnomes as Jimbo Kern ThNX72FKCW.jpg|Gnome Watson as Ned Gerblanski Max Jackson.png|Max Jackson Jacob Samra smile.jpeg|and Jacob Samra as Terrance and Phillip Lord Tirek.png|Lord Tirek as Satan Z.jpg|Z as Towelie Craig.jpg|Craig as Mr. Hankey Plankton As Hades.png|Plankton as Evil Towel (aka GS-401) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:South Park TV Show Spoofs